With a personal computer and an appropriate software package, a user can produce virtually any type of document that may be desired. For example, word processing software is used to produce text documents. Graphic design or computer-aided design software can be used to produce diagrams, charts, graphs, etc. Spreadsheet software allows a user to manage large amounts of financial and other types of information. Database software similarly allows a user to manage various databases of information such as, client contact information, address and phone number information or “to do” items.
Frequently, it is desirable to generate a hardcopy of a document or data set that is produced or stored on a personal computer. A hardcopy may be desired, for example, for record keeping purposes or to share with another party. Consequently, a wide variety of printers and printing devices have been developed that can receive a print job from a host computer and produce a hardcopy of the document or data represented by that print job
To make the most efficient use of resources, a printer or printing device is often connected to a network so that many different users who are also connected to that network can send a print job to that printer. Such a network may also be connected to a larger network, such as a Wide Area Network (WAN) or intranet, allowing even more users potential access to the printer. Such networks are also frequently connected to the Internet. If the printer is ultimately connected to the Internet, anyone with access to the Internet can potentially send a print job to that printer. Typically, a networked printer is given an Internet Protocol (IP) address. If the printer is not protected by a firewall or the firewall is broken, anyone who learns this address can then direct a print job over the Internet to the printer.
Unfortunately, this situation may be abused. Someone without authorization may maliciously direct a large volume of print jobs or an inappropriate print job to such a networked printer. This may waste significant resources of the printer owner or operator, or may expose the printer's users to offensive material.
One solution to this situation has been to require entry of a user identification and password before allowing access to a printer. However, this is obviously cumbersome for legitimate users of the printer. In some cases, this also requires a relatively large storage capacity inside the printer to store all the authorized user names and passwords.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.